Remember Me?
by CrescentDragon22
Summary: (AU wowp the movie) What if Justin won instead of Alex? His wish didn't go exactly as planned.


**So this is my first Wizards of Waverly place story and before I start I want you all to know I don't own anything in this story I'm only going to say it once so this goes for all our chapters, and just so you know there will be some Ramona and Beezus but I didn't put this as a crossover because frankly there won't be enough of it. Oh I also don't own Ramona and Beezus, this story is inspired by a story I read called Ghost by ****SacredNagChampa ****if you haven't read it then I suggest you do that story is awesome.**

**And if you know any good Jalex stories please tell me but Justin and Alex have to end up togeather! So please read my story and well, enjoy.**

**Missing**

Justin ran as fast as his feet can take him, his little sister, Alex was running just a little far behind him. He saw her coming closer and closer so he gripped his miniature titanium wand tightly and shot at the ground beneath her. "Really Justin!" she yelled "did you have to turn the ground into water?!" Justin felt a small smirk cross his face "it's not against the rules" he replied back.

He was almost there his breath quickened and his body rushed with adrenalin as he willed himself to move faster and with one great leap he reached for the orb. 'I did it' he thought looking at his hands marveling the feeling of the power that was now rushing through his body. "I did it" he repeated out loud this time, "I actually did it, I'm a full wizard!" He exclaimed excitedly feeling giddy inside at the fact that he was now a full fledge wizard.

Alex stood behind her brother, he didn't know she was there, her hair hugged her face from swimming out of the water. She saw him catch the magic and she knew that she should be happy for him; a little part of her couldn't help but despise him though for being the one to win instead of her. So here she was trying to hold back tears that threatened to fall on her cheek. "Congratulations" she croaked trying her best to smile, Justin turned to look at Alex and suddenly all his happiness was replaced with guilt and just a tiny bit of pity because he knew this hurt her.

Here he was so happy that he had won that he had forgotten all about Alex and how would she feel about this. His sister, Alex Russo, who was probably the very definition of magic, who's magic was everything to her, it was her life, her very existence. He knew that and here he was feeling happy that he won, that he didn't even stop to think about what he just took away from her.

"Alex" he started but then stopped himself because what could he say? What could he possibly tell her that would make her feel better? "No, you did great, no one deserves this more than you" she choked out giving him a fake smile, "Alex" he whispered and his eyes seemed to soften, to him no one's opinion mattered more than hers, so her saying that meant so much to him especially now. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head "I love you."

She hated those words, for as long as she can remember those three words were only used for two reasons. The first reason was when she had a boyfriend and they said that only because they were only trying to get into her pants. The second reason she hated the most, only her family had ever used this one. She remember when her mom and dad told her and her brothers that Grandma Rose had a heart attack, her brothers didn't know until a week later that the heart attack had killed her but Alex knew. She knew when mom and dad had told them, I love you, that, that's when she knew that Grandma Rose didn't make it. It kept happening too, when they would find her while she was crying because of something like a silly break up they would say it again, I love you. She knew that her family loved her, that they loved each other but when they said I love you it wasn't the type of I love you because I love you, it was an, I love you that came with sorrow, pain, and pity following closely behind.

It was the umbrella that was trying to cover you from the rain, but Alex umbrella was hit by lightning and that was much worst then getting hit with rain and that shock had awakened her from her dream and made her really see reality from who it really is.

So when Justin heard him say he loved her, she knew exactly what he meant, that he was sorry and she hated that word too because it made sad, made her feel weak, and Alex hated feeling weak. "Yeah, I love you too" she said, showing no emotion in her voice, she hated those three words but she would keep pretending, just like she's always done. She acted this way, why she acted so mean, so selfish, and so cruel, it was all to protect her brothers. It was all an act so that she can do whatever it takes to make sure her brothers didn't know how horrible life really was. Its always been this way even during those moments when she hated them or when they hurt her.

And right now, at this moment, she hated him so much, he hurt her so bad, but she knew better, she had to keep pretending to protect him, so that's just what she's going to do, for him, even if he doesn't know it. So knowing it'll do nothing she kept in her tears and swallowed he sobs and told him to let go, subconsciously wiping her face just to make sure there were no tears because she was losing more and more memories and she knew that she was going to completely forget pretty soon and then disappear just like Max did.

"Okay quickly, cast the spell" their father, Jerry told Justin, Justin tried to think of a spell that could change everything back to how things were but nothing came to mind. "Um… okay, I don't know what to do, Alex what spell would you do" he asked, "why should I help you" she replied making Justin sigh. "Look I know your mad but-"she interrupted him saying "I'm not mad, why would he be mad? Who are you?"

"Oh no, Alex, remember it's me, Justin, your older brother. I tease you, you tease me and you always play pranks on me. And I'm always jealous that you always get your way and how magic comes to you so easily and one time I told you that you make me a better wizard, please don't leave me" he explained hysterically.

Alex gingerly placed a hand on his cheek, they both looked into each other's eyes then she softly spoke to him as if she was afraid that he might fall apart. "I don't know who you are or where I am but I won't leave you", after hearing those words Justin hugged her causing Alex to tense slightly and then relaxed, and then he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Justin stopped hugging her to step back slightly "so what should I do" he asked "um… wait, what are we trying to do, what's, going on?"

Before Justin can even say a word the vortex came and swiped Alex off her feet, "Alex" Justin called out, he turned to his dad looking at him desperate for his help. "You've got to help me, I don't know what to do" Jerry looked at the younger boy with pity in his eyes "I don't know what you can do" he told him. Justin ran a hand through his hair in an attempted to calm himself down when he heard his mother, Theresa "looking for this." She threw the Stone of Dreams to Justin, "I hope I'm not too late."

"You've only got one shot at this, you can still get what you want and keep your full powers, just wish for your siblings to reappear" he thought about this, then his family, then the look on Alex face when he won and made his decision. "No this means so much more than that, I wish everything was the way it was supposed be."

"Justin what's wrong you haven't touched your plate, your breakfast is getting cold" he heard his mom say, Justin looked around and mentally sighed he saw his mom, dad, Max but "mom where's Alex" he asked. "Who's Alex" his dad asked, "your daughter" Justin replied, now he was confused, what's going on? "Daughter, we don't have a daughter, Justin are you feeling okay" now Justin felt like he was going to throw up 'how come he doesn't remembers her' he thought. Rushing out of his seat, he ran up to Alex room, hoping to see her there just lying on her bed but when he got there the room was empty "she's gone" he whispered eyes widened in shock "Alex."

**So tell me what you think and if you guys have any questions the do a review or PM me and I'll try to answer you on the next chapter luv u guys bye!**


End file.
